


Our First Holiday

by ArturoSavinni



Series: Shark and Whaley Adventures [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin invites Sousuke over for Christmas for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Holiday

Sousuke sat at his desk and turned to look at the clock on the wall. He sighed and placed his chin in his hand. There were still too many hours left of the school day. Why did time always appear to go slower the nearer it got to break times? The particular break he was currently waiting for was the winter break. It wasn't as though he had much plans per say, but he was looking forward to sleeping as long as he wanted to at the very least. After he gave the clock one more dejected look he returned to his school work. 

When the bell rung to signal that class is finally finished, and the teacher has successfully reminded them of the homework he expects back, Sousuke was quick to push himself up out of his seat. He nearly made it out the door before an arm is slung around his shoulder. It turned out that it was Rin's arm, which he didn't mind very much, thankfully. "Hey." He said as he led them down the hall.

"You looked like you were going to fall asleep in class today." Rin snickered and poked his friend in the side much to his dismay. "Hey um, you going anywhere for break?" Rin asked as casually as he could muster, which it turned out he was very bad at. It was very clear he wanted something, or to do something. Sousuke narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Well are you, don't just stare at me like that!"

Sousuke chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, not going anywhere special." 

Rin hummed and nodded. "Well, I was thinking... maybe you could come over to my place for Christmas?" He asked, and glanced away from Sousuke who had pinned him with a surprised look. "Well, I mean if your family doesn't do anything for it, I know a lot don't... and um we aren't doing that much either really, but uh could be fun to hang out? You don't even have to buy me a gift!" He finished, still looking pointedly away from Sousuke.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask of course, but I'm pretty sure I'll be allowed. I can phone you later and let you know." Sousuke answered with a wry smile.

Before the pair reach the door that would lead them outside, someone called for Rin. A small girl, strikingly similar to Rin gave him a reproving glare, complete with a hand on her hip. "You're supposed to wait for me!" It was Gou, Rin's younger sister.

"I would've waited by the gates, geez don't worry." Rin replied back with a wave of his hand.

The pair now turned into a trio walked the rest of the way home. They pulled their jackets tighter around themselves as the wind picked up. "Do you think it will snow by the end of the year?" Gou asked.

Sousuke looked up at the sky and considered the question. However before he could answer, Rin cut in. "Of course it will!"

"How are you so sure?" Sousuke asked and raised a sceptical brow.

"Because it always does." Rin answered matter-of-factly. "Plus, we're totally gonna play in the snow when you come over." He grinned at this which made Sousuke roll his eyes, but he had a small smile tugging at his lips all the same.

The rest of the journey home was filled with much of the same idle chatter. When they reached the Matsuoka household, they parted ways with a wave and Rin shouting for Sousuke to remember to phone him with his answer. Sousuke ran the rest of the way to his own house, and burst through the door. He kicked off his shoes and stomped up to his bedroom to drop his bag on the floor. When he came back down he went to search for his mother. She was the one who was usually home first. He found her in the kitchen and she gave him a fond smile. She had been making herself a cup of tea and waited for her son to speak.

"Um, so you know Rin?"

"That feisty little boy who comes to play with you sometimes?"

"Er yeah..." Sousuke coughed into his hand before he continued. "Well, um, he invited me over to spend Christmas with him. And his family." He added the last part as an afterthought. 

His mother surveyed her son for a moment before she smiled and nodded. "Well, I don't see why not. Your father and I usually work on that day anyway. However, do be sure you behave Sousuke, I don't want you causing trouble for the Matsuokas."

"Yes mother." Sousuke answered as seriously as he could allow, though he was actually barely able to contain his excitement.

"I suppose I'll need to bring you out to purchase a gift as well? We can't have you going over there empty handed." She said as she sipped at her tea. "I'll arrange for us to go out before the 25th." She finished, and waved her hand, signalling his dismissal. 

After that, Sousuke went straight to the telephone to phone Rin, who had answered on the second ring. With their plans cemented for that day, Sousuke had found himself looking forward to the event. He and his mother had went out two days after he had first asked her about Christmas with the Matsuokas to find a gift for Rin, Gou and their mother. 

On the 23rd, it turned out that Rin was correct in his assessment of the weather. Their small town had been blanketed in white. Sousuke watched the snow fall outside from the comfort of his room. He liked the way the snow dusted over the trees of the forest out back. He was sure that if Rin had been privy to the sight, he would have said something lame and romantic. The thought made the young boy smile to himself before he pulled himself away from the window. It was time for him to wrap his gifts.  

When he finished he eyed his packages warily. Sousuke it turned out was not great at wrapping gifts. He frowned and poked the rumpled gifts. "Good as it's gonna get..."

\--

Finally Christmas had arrived, and Sousuke even woke up extra early. He grabbed his bag of gifts, and raced down the stairs. His parents were still in the kitchen, having breakfast before they left for work. They called to him, and reminded him to be on his best behaviour, before he got his hair ruffled from his dad. "Have a good day." He said to both of his parents before he went to retrieve his jacket, and put on his boots. 

Once outside, a large gust of wind blew by forcing a shiver out of him. He furrowed his brows before he set off to Rin's house. He was glad that they lived so near to each other. When he got to the door of his friend's house, he hesitated for a moment. What if they weren't even awake yet? But Rin always woke up early, didn't he? Still, maybe he should have phoned before he just ran over here. As he debated with himself, the door opened. Rin stood there and smirked at him, like he had been expecting this dilemma all along. He laughed and pulled Sousuke inside. "Come on, dummy." 

Sousuke huffed, and slipped off his boots. Rin took his coat and hung it up for him. "Mom is just making some hot chocolate, so you're just in time." He said, and led Sousuke out of the foyer, to the kitchen.

"Oh, here you go boys." Mrs. Matsuoka turned and handed them both a large mug each. Sousuke accepted it gratefully, his hands still cold from the short trip over. She eyed the bag that was dangling from his forearm. "What have you got there?"

"What?" Sousuke blinked and then looked down. "Oh. Um... gifts." He mumbled.

"Hey I said you didn't need to get any!" Rin said and was about to continue but his Mom had given him a sharp look, forcing him to stop. He looked petulant at first before he decided to hide behind his mug instead.

She gestured for the boys to make their way into the living room, and to take a seat around the table. After they had both finished their cup of hot chocolate, Gou had finally made her way downstairs. She brightened as she saw that Sousuke was already there. She had smiled and greeted him before she raced back to her room. When she returned, she held out a package for him. "Thanks, Gou." Sousuke uttered quietly.

Sousuke dug in his bag and handed over his own gift to the girl. While he was digging around he gave Mrs. Matsuoka and Rin their gifts as well. Rin said he had to go retrieve Sousuke's gift from his room, but the dark-haired boy told him he could get it later. 

"Ah, this is great Sousuke-kun!" Gou had cried out. Sousuke's mother had helped him to pick out some fashionable hair-ties, as he had noticed that Gou was in the process of growing out her hair. "Mom, which one should I wear today?" 

While Mrs. Matsuoka helped her daughter, Rin kicked at Sousuke's knee with his foot, a grin full on his face. For his part, Sousuke looked away from Rin, and clicked his tongue, attempting to hide his embarrassment. This only made Rin snicker to himself before he was forced to quell it as his mother had returned to her own seat. She thanked Sousuke for her gift too. He had gotten her a simple pair of black gloves.

Meanwhile, Gou had given Sousuke an eraser that was shaped like a whale-shark. It was as large as his hand. He smiled and thanked her, afterwards being sure to give her a compliment on the way she had gotten her mother to tie up her hair.

Rin had finally opened his own gift. He had bought the boy socks that were adorned with a shark pattern, and a book on aquatic life that Sousuke had noticed him looking at the week prior. "Ah, these are awesome! Thank-you." He said, and for a moment, Sousuke thought he was going to cry, but then he bolted up. "Come on, you gotta open yours!" He said and yanked at Sousuke's arm.

Gou had followed them into Rin's bedroom. Sousuke noticed that Rin had decorated his own room for Christmas which had amused him greatly, though he didn't comment on it. As he wandered around and inspected said decorations, Rin placed his gifts gently onto his bed before he moved to retrieve his gift for the other boy. "Um, so here." He said and held out the gift with both hands. It turned out that Rin had gotten Sousuke a blue scarf, along with a small plush pig. "Because you like Tonkatsu." Rin had answered with a playful smirk.

"Thanks Rin." He grinned and the two boys bumped their fists together. 

Afterwards, Mrs. Matsuoka suggested that the three of them go outside, while she prepared their lunch. They didn't need to be told twice. The two siblings and Sousuke had spent the rest of the morning outside, building a snowman. It had started with seeing who could build the best one, but they soon worked together to create one that stood up just slightly taller than Sousuke. Both Rin and Sousuke had had to lift the head at the end. Their first attempt had ended up with their rolled ball crashing to ground, much to their dismay.

Just as they were getting ready to partake in a snowball fight, they are called inside for lunch. "We'll settle this later, Yamazaki." Rin quipped with a smug smile. Sousuke rolled his eyes, and as he passed Rin, flattened the snowball he had in his hand over Rin's head. "HEY! That's cheating."

"Can't cheat if the game didn't start." Sousuke replied and ran inside along with Gou, laughing all the way.

With their stomachs full after lunch, they decided to wait before they go back outside for the snowball fight. Instead they decide to lounge around in Rin's room, and read the new book Sousuke had gotten for him. They watch the snow come down for a little while, before they try their hand at playing a few games. Eventually Mrs. Matsuoka knocked on the door and suggested they go back outside, while the wind had stopped. Sousuke had the suspicion it was because the three of them were getting a little too riled up, more specifically he and Rin had started shouting at each other over the games.

Their snowball fight ended in a tie, though Rin insisted that he won, even if there were tears in his eyes while he said so. It was Gou who had declared a tie, and the two boys were unable to argue otherwise. When the street lamps start to flicker on, they all trudge inside and are instantly assaulted with the smell of dinner.

Mrs. Matsuoka ordered them all to go wash up, and then to go sit down. While they did wash up, they had opted to help her carry the platters over to the table before they took a seat. When they finished dinner, Sousuke helped the siblings to do the dishes, though they had both tried to refuse him. They had finally relented when he said it would be boring to just wait alone in Rin's room. Once the trio finished, they had decided to watch a movie. They spent the rest of their evening relaxing, until Gou had fallen asleep on the couch. Rin had to nudge her to go to her own room. 

After a long yawn from Sousuke, he had decided that was a sign he ought to go home for some sleep himself. Rin walked him to the door, holding Sousuke's gifts while he waited for the other get his winter gear on. Sousuke took his gifts from Rin's hand. "Um, well thanks for inviting me." He said as he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

Rin smiled and nodded. "Thanks for coming, we should make this an annual thing, don't you think?" He said and held out his fist.

Sousuke nodded and bumped his fist with Rin's. "Good night, Rin."

With that the dark-haired boy set off for his own house. He trudged through the snow, his energy heavily depleted. All he wanted to do was to collapse into his own bed, and sleep. When he got back to his own house, safely inside, it was quiet and dark. His parents had already gone to bed. Since he couldn't really muster the will to properly put away his jacket and boots, he simply deposited them onto the ground, before heading up to his room. He dropped his gifts on his desk before he really did collapse into his bed, though he had managed to wiggle under the comforter at least. In an instant he fell asleep, his dreams soon filled with sharks, snow, party hats, and Rin.


End file.
